Sports fans and others can now watch sporting events, such as hockey games, basketball games, football games, baseball games, soccer games, automobile races, tennis matches, Olympic events, etc., on various devices, including televisions and, most recently, smartphones, tablets and other mobile communication devices.
While this has greatly facilitated watching sporting events, individuals may have to actually watch the sporting events, watch sports news, or access sports websites to view highlights of the sporting events. This may be impractical in many situations. For example, an individual may not have time to watch a sporting event and may only be able to watch highlights of that sporting event much later when he/she watches sports news or accesses a sports website.
For these and other reasons, technology that would facilitate viewing of highlights of sporting events would be welcomed.